Without You
by BananaBabe903
Summary: There was a moment in time when Tenten contemplated what her life would be like without Neji Hyuuga. NejiTen one-shot.


Hai guys!:) This is my attempt at writing something sweet! NejiTen isn't my OTP, but I think it'd be super cute if they ended up together! Just a quick one-shot, please enjoy!

* * *

There was a moment in time when Tenten contemplated what her life would be like without Neji Hyuuga.

If they had never been on the same team, or if Tenten had never even been a kunoichi in the first place. She thought about how different her life would be—if she simply lived in the orphan house and pursued education, or decided to work as a shopkeeper instead. Maybe if she was friends with Ino, she would let her work in the flower shop?

No, if Tenten had never decided to become a kunoichi, then Ino probably wouldn't be her friend either.

She dipped her feet in the lake, sighing briefly. She had barely escaped Gai and Lee's crazy "let's walk 50 laps around the village on our pinkies!" exercise, and had escaped to the outer part of Konoha by the beautiful lake.

Her reflection in the water stared back at her, and she realized her hair buns had fallen out. She hated doing her hair, and saw it as a hassle. She smirked. Unlike Neji, who prided his hair almost as much as his Byakugan.

"Neji -_kun_," she murmured, splashing water onto her face.

"Yes?"

She blushed a deep red and spun around, Neji appearing a few feet behind her.

"A-ah, Neji!" she quickly stood up, almost falling into the water.

"Tenten." He stepped towards her, a slightly concerned expression furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you alright?" He began to put his hand to her forehead to remove her headband so he could check her temperature when Tenten pulled back.

"Mmm.. Mhmm!" she tried to grin, cheerfully. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm fine, just needed a little break." She mentally slapped herself. Since when was she so nervous in front of Neji Hyuuga? She always saw him as an upright asshole—

_No_, she decided. _Not anymore… not after Naruto changed him…_

Neji let out a slight gasp that seemed out of character. He bent down, examining Tenten's feet. "Tenten-_san_! Your feet are swollen and bleeding…"

Tenten looked down at her feet to see Neji was right. "Ahh, neh, neh," she stammered. "While you were on your big Jonin mission, Gai and Lee were inspired to work harder, and uhh… I was too." She looked away.

He widened his eyes in concern. "Come, let's see if Sakura-_san _can fix you up." He grabbed her wrist.

"Ahh, no, I'm okay."

Neji looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure? Your face is bright red, maybe you have a fever!" He began to pull her back towards the center of the village.

"Neji!" She stopped in her tracks, leading pulling Neji to stumble forward slightly. Tenten suppressed a giggle, knowing it would just embarrass him more.

Without turning around he replied, "Yes?"

She played with her fingers for a few seconds before whispering, "What would life be like for you without me?"

He slowly spun around, saying, "What? I didn't hear you the first time."

Tenten felt her face flush brighter and said a little louder, "What would life be like for you without me?"

Neji stepped closer to her. "What?" he growled in slight frustration. "Tenten, you need to speak up." Tenten could've sworn that she saw a smile playing at his lips.

"I said!" Tenten stomped her foot, frustrated at the bad-hearing Hyuuga. "What would life be like-,"

Tenten's voice was cut off a kiss. Neji had planted his lips firmly on hers, and she melted in his embrace.

After a few seconds he cut off, leaving Tenten dizzy and light-headed.

"I wouldn't be as much of a man as I am today."

Tenten smirked. "Are you saying you'd have no choice but to end up with Lee and green tights, instead of me?"

Neji looked appalled. "Hell no." He looked down at her and smiled crookedly, making Tenten want to ball into the fetal position and release her inner girly screams.

"_Life without you, Tenten, isn't life."_

* * *

There you guise go!:) Short and sweet! Please review!


End file.
